gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Rounder
X-Rounder is the classification of human beings that have superhuman abilities to utilize the typically unused "X-Region" of the human brain in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Description & Characteristics "X-Rounders," as described by Grodek Ainoa during his conversation with Flit Asuno in A.G. 115, are humans who are able to use the "X-Region" of their brains. This usage of the X-Region allows X-Rounders to have increased spatial awareness and possess acute precognitive abilities, however the full potential of X-Rounder abilities are unknown. Moreover, their abilities allow X-Rounders to have an edge in mobile suit combat against normal humans. However, it is shown that X-Rounders can lose control of their abilities when they push their abilities to maximum as displayed by Girard Spriggan in A.G. 164 during the battle of Luna Base. Although the full effects of this are unknown, it is shown that X-Rounders who lose control over their abilities have more potent powers. One example of this increased power is the ability to control all X-Rounder bit weaponry in the area regardless of whether the armament belongs to the user's unit or not. Although X-Rounders possess heightened awareness and special abilities that normal humans do not possess, Fezarl Ezelcant asserts that X-Rounders are a regression of humans as the usage of the X-Region was only required in the natural environment of the survival of the fittest which existed before the creation of civilization. Furthermore, Ezelcant explains that X-Rounder instincts are comparable to animal instincts. Aside from their special abilities, X-Rounders appear identical to normal humans in both personality and physical traits. History Little is known about the first appearance of X-Rounders, however notable numbers of them appeared during the Earth and Vagan conflict which lasted for around a hundred years. According to Grodek Ainoa, X-Rounders are a group of humans that are able to use their brain's X-Region. Fezarl Ezelcant, the leader of the Vagans, claimed that X-Rounders are a regression of humanity rather than an advancement. Both the Vagan and Earth Federation researched about X-Rounders and their effectiveness in combat during the Earth and Vagan conflict. The Vagan are the first to employ X-Rounder pilots into their ranks during the conflict, as well as possessing the most advanced in X-Rounder research due to the fact that the Vagan had begun research on the combat uses of X-Rounders before the Federation did. As such, the Vagan created much more X-Rounder related technology and weapons than the Federation during the conflict. Due to this lead in X-Rounder related research, the Vagan possessed the superior edge in military might until sometime after the latter half of the conflict. One example of the achievement of this research was the Mu-szell, which was an enhancement (one such form of this was a piloting helmet) for normal humans which gave them X-Rounder abilities. Although the Mu-szell allowed the average Vagan pilot to surpass the abilities of an average Federation pilot, the Mu-szell had detrimental effects on the health of its users. Although the Federation had begun X-Rounder research in the first half of the conflict, there was little progress in the Federation's development of X-Rounder related combat technology until the Federation begun a X-Rounder research project sometime during the latter half of the conflict supervised by the Commander of Big Ring, Flit Asuno. This project supervised by Asuno began sometime after A.G. 141 and led to valuable developments in the Federation's X-Rounder related technology. However, this X-Rounder project was dangerously rushed and at least one accident happened. Known X-Rounders Earth Federation Forces *Flit Asuno *Kio Asuno *Girard Fornell *Reina Spriggan (Defected) Vagan *Fezarl Ezelcant *Desil Galette *Zeheart Galette *Dole Frost *Gren Raize *Mink Leiden *Zel Brant *Ressy Adnell *Leo Louis *Ned Kahn *Zafar Rogue *Fram Nara *Girard Spriggan Treasure Star *Daiki Ryuuzaki Others *Yurin L'Ciel Gallery KioXrounder.jpg|Kio's X-Rounder abilities FlitXrounder.jpg|Flit's X-Rounder abilities Eyexrounder.jpg|X-Rounder's eye Girard X-Rounder.jpg|Girard's X-Rounder abilites KiosenseAsemu.jpg|Kio using his abilities to sense out Asemu Zera X-Rounder.png|Zera's X-Rounder aura Trivia *X Rounders have parallels to Newtypes in the Universal Century timeline, and Innovators, Innovades, and Super Soldiers in the Anno Domini timeline, also the Cosmic Era Coordinators and Newtypes. Category:Genetic Type Category:Advanced Generation